Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods to store medicines. Certain embodiments relate to maintaining medicines at a suitable temperature.
Description of Related Art
Users of medicines, such as epinephrine, adrenaline, and insulin, are faced with a difficult challenge. On one hand, physicians often advise patients to take their medicines with them wherever they go. Yet on the other hand, the temperature of many medicines typically should be maintained within a temperature range that is incompatible with outdoor temperatures. For example, a certain injectable substance might need to be stored within a temperature range of 65 degrees Fahrenheit to 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Outdoor temperatures are often colder than 65 degrees Fahrenheit or warmer than 85 degrees Fahrenheit. As a result, patients who need injectable substances sometimes must remain indoors, risk going outdoors without the safety of carrying the injectable substance, or risk reducing the efficacy of the injectable substance by carrying it into environments with temperatures outside of the recommended range.
Prior art solutions have included refrigerators set to particular temperatures to store medicines within a suitable range. (The suitable range can be the storage range recommended by the manufacturer of the medicine.) Refrigerators require substantial electrical power. Constantly having to plug a refrigerator into a power supply, changing batteries, or recharging batteries is inconvenient. In addition, users sometimes forget to provide adequate power, which can result in harming the medicine, and thereby, creating a health risk to the user. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods to store injectable substances within a suitable temperature range while requiring little or no electrical power.
Prior art solutions have also included bulky insulation systems that are inconvenient for patients to carry outside. Due to this inconvenience, many patients do not carry vital medicines when they go outside. As a result, many patients have suffered medical emergencies and some patients have died. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that are convenient enough for patients to carry their medicines outdoors.